Woman of the Water
by MySoulKeeper
Summary: Being a bender was rare, so rare that if you were a bender you were quickly put in the military against your choice. No questions asked. She didn't want to be a weapon, so she tried to escape, to bad they almost caught her and somehow during the process she had sent herself to entire different world. What the fuck. Guess it was better than being forced into the military, right? R


**WARNING: Spoiler alert to those who didn't read the Birth of Levi spin off, please read it before you read this story because there are going to be spoilers in the future chapter.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND DO PLEASE ENJOY**

**P.S Excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes. I think I might need a beta reader xD**

….

The water reached her knees as she stood stock still; her body was tense and her dark blue eyes stared straight ahead. The water was cold as ice despite the sun beating down her bare back with its harsh rays. She took a deep breath as she held out her hands and concentrated. Her eyes narrowed and her breath became slightly labored. The smell of salt invaded her nose as the still water slowly started to move. Her eyes widened slightly when she managed to bend a blob of water in mid air.

She let out a breath of relief when her fingers started to shake and the blob of water fell back down. So, her suspicion has just been confirmed; she was indeed a water bender. Her heart lurched at that thought as she quickly turned around in fear that someone might have seen her and inform the police.

Being a bender in this era was rare and so anyone who was caught bending was quickly taken and enlisted in the army. Benders were used for war and many don't survive because they lack the true skill and discipline to bend. The knowledge of bending slowly became less and less with each generation; benders were completely terrified of being found out, so they completely stopped practicing their bending.

It was sad, but necessary; no one wanted to be forcefully put in the army and die for something they didn't believe in. She slowly walked back to shore and slipped her beige shirt back on. She grabbed her slippers and quickly went back into the shade. She stood there staring at the ocean with a slight frown on her face.

Not once in her life has she seen her mom or dad accidentally bend. Actually her parents were one of those people who were glad that the bender's abilities were being used in the army. She felt a lump in her throat as her chest filled with anxiety and fear; she closed her eyes as she clamped her hand on her mouth, tears started to fall and her knees buckled from the invisible weight that bore down on her shoulders.

She kneeled in the sand for what seemed like hours before she hastily wiped away her tears. She needed to get the hell away from this place; her parents were getting suspicious with how twitchy and unsure she has been acting lately and almost caught her once trying to bend. It was scary the way her mother stared at her with unblinking eyes; it was like the older woman knew exactly what she was doing.

She put on her slippers and quickly made her way back to the pier. She hastily walked pass people and twitched every time she saw a cop. Her back was tense and her eyes scanned her surroundings every few minutes. She reached the end of the pier and crossed the street; dodging cars and nervously smiling at passbyers.

After a few minutes of power walking and taking short cuts through alley ways she finally made it home. She stood in front of her door, glaring at the chipping paint before she nervously stepped inside.

"M-moom I'm home" She yelled out as she took of her slippers and set them aside. It didn't really bother her that her mother didn't respond; maybe she wasn't home, so she simply walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She picked up the milk carton and took a swig. Eh, no one was home and what they didn't know won't hurt them.

She kicked the fridge closed and threw the carton in the garbage without a backwards glance. She went up to her room and locked the door behind her and quickly opened her window; the fresh air wafted through her room and set her tensed shoulders at ease.

She fell on to her bed with a heavy sigh as she laid her arm over her face; she frowned as she thought about her bending. How come did she end up being a bender when no one in her family was? Her parents were non-benders, she was sure of it. Maybe they were descendants of water benders? She groaned as she rolled over. There was no way that made sense because if that was true then she would have known about it, right?

She felt a yawn rip through her mouth as she slowly sat up from her bed. What was she to do now? She cracked her fingers and then laid her head in her hands. She had to run away! She thought as she closed her eyes; she could feel tears forming. She couldn't stay here. Her home was no longer safe; who's to say that her parents won't ship her off to the military? She didn't want to kill other benders and people for the military.

She needed to book the hell out of here and find somewhere safe. She quickly bounded her way to her laptop and quickly flipped it open and clicked on the internet icon. Her fingers hovered above the keyboard as the page loaded and her favorite search engine's logo innocently laid there on her screen. Should she try and search online for water bending techniques? Or where she could go to meet up a group of benders?

"Stupid" She hissed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Who in their right mind would post online about a bender's safety haven? Only an idiot would do and fall for that! She clicked the search box and quickly typed in 'Water bending' the page loaded and she was shown many different links to different articles about police raiding homes of suspected water benders. She felt vile raise in her throat as she ignored those links and kept scrolling until she found an article about water bending in general. She clicked it and spent at least two hours browsing and learning as much as she could about water bending.

"The full moon, huh?" She whispered to herself as her unblinking eyes read word for word. So far, she learned that the water benders learned water bending from observing the moon, their abilities increase during full moon and is completely lost when there is a lunar eclipse. Water benders have many talents and some people can even learn how to blood bend which is illegal, but is used in the military. She sighed as she randomly clicked a link and an image of an old water bending scroll was shown. She bit her lips as she saw the figures doing moves and almost wanted to try herself.

She locked her laptop and quickly went downstairs and got a glass of water when she was sure she had locked her door and closed her windows shut, she flicked on the lights and unlocked her laptop.

She stared at the image with a slight twinkle in her dark blue eyes before she mimicked the stance and almost gasped in surprise when she felt this light tingling sensation running through her veins. She bit her lip in concentration when the water in the cup sloshed and slowly started to bend to her will. She dropped the water back into the cup and let a small hysterical giggle tore through her lips.

She did it! SHE ACTUALLY DID IT! She successfully water bend! This enlightened feeling made her smile as she did a small twirl in excitement she thought it would be harder like earlier that at the beach, but this time she did it without straining herself, maybe it was because she knew there was no way in hell people would catch her bending in the privacy of her own room? She picked up the cup and quickly downed the water before she wiped her mouth and set it back down. Her earlier feelings of excitement quickly went away when she realized what she had done.

She bended! She did something that she wasn't supposed to do! She was terrified and needed to get the hell out of there. Pretend she ran away because she found out she was adopted or something, just a silly excuse and beg her parents to not follow her.

She quickly opened word and typed a half heart excuse as to why she ran away. She connected her laptop to her printer and printed the document; she rummaged through her drawer for a pen and quickly signed her signature at the bottom.

She laid the paper on her bed before she grabbed her backpack and filled it with clothes, her laptop and charger, money she had hidden in her panty drawer, toothbrush, soap and a towel. She folded everything neatly and went downstairs to the kitchen. The house was still silent as she opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

She reached for her phone and stared at it with a frown; if she brought her phone then that would make it easier for them to trace her. She let out a heavy sigh before she turned it off and left the house.

…..

The sky was painted with orange and violet streaks, people huddled with each other as the warm weather turned chillier, the streets lamps slowly started to turn on and stars littered the entire sky like small diamonds. She didn't look up and admire the full moon as she walked down the now empty streets; the sound of her flip flops echoed in her ear as she decided to take a short cut through one of the many alley ways like she always does, but what she didn't expect was to get attacked.

Her body was roughly pushed against the wall with a hard shove; a groan of pain left her lips as her fingers dug into the plastic bottle in her hand. She hastily turned around and frowned when she was met with a man; his eyes and face were shadowed by the darkness; making it difficult to see who he was. His labored breathing stank like fish and his sweaty palms gripped her shoulders with an intense iron hold.

"What ya doing in alley ways at this hour?" he asked, his voice was scratchy and sounded disgusting.

"Walking" She hissed and narrowed her eyes. She hated people invading her damn space. She went to knee the man in his balls, but it seemed like he expected that move and stopped her knee with his leg. He chuckled before he shoved his body against her and went to grab her chin.

Fear and rage coursed through her entire body as she screamed bloody murder, and like instinct she quickly swooped her hand and the water in her bottle shot out and hit the man away from her.

She was breathing heavily as she clenched her hand into a fist. The man looked at her with surprise written on his face before he stuttered and leaped up from the ground.

"BENDER!" He yelled as he tumbled his way out of the alley, her face paled as her hold on the bottle tightened before she turned around and started running. Fear coursed through as the thought of being forced into the military flashed through her mind.

"Shit!" She cursed loudly as she awkwardly ran down the dark street. This wasn't supposed to happen! Fuck, she was meant to run away to the next town and take a train across the country! She felt tears form in her eyes as she heard the loud sirens of police cars. She breathed through her nose as she turned a left and reached the beach. She stopped and stared at ocean before she shook her head and kept running. She had to run next to long stretch of beach, take a right and she'll reach the bus stop. She glanced down at her digital watch and stepped under a street lamp 8:15. Good she had enough time to reach the bus station if she power walked her way; running would be to suspicious. She tried to calm down her shaky breathing before she slowly made her quiver legs start to move. She walked down the road with relative ease before she was met with a sighing officer. Damn, and she was only a few minutes away from reaching the bus station. Damn her luck!

"Miss" He called out to her as she held back a grimace before she slowly walked up to the fat officer who sported one bushy mustache and a friendly smile.

"Y-yes?" She cursed inside her head for stuttering as she smiled at the officer with a slight twitch in her eye.

"What are you doing all by yourself in the dark?" he asked with genuine concern.

She almost felt bad for lying. _Almost _"Ah, I'm leaving town and my parents couldn't bring me, so I decided to take the shortest route to the bus station" she said as she nodded her head at her convincing lie.

The officer stared at her with unblinking eyes. She heard the sirens come closer and she could feel a knot starting to form in her stomach.

"Well" She breathed out with a shaky breathe "I don't want to be late for my bu-" her sentence was cut short when a police car skidded towards them and the attacker from earlier sprung out and pointed a shaking finger to her.

Her heart dropped.

"It's her!" He yelled, his voice high with adrenaline "the bender!"

It's like the world seemed to stop for her; the kind officer's face turned dark as he reached out his arm to grab her, the other officers from the car jumped out and started to pull out their weapons to shoot at her if she tried to run and again, like instinct she swooped her hand up and the remaining water from her bottle shot out and pushed the fat officer away from her.

She dropped her bag and started to run towards the ocean. She didn't know why she was running to the ocean; it wasn't like she actually knew how to bend well enough to fight these officers off, but she had to do something. She looked up and saw the full moon; weren't water benders stronger during the full moon? Was the reason why her bending been easy for her the past few times because of the moon? Well, fuck she hoped the moon could help her a little more.

She jumped into the water and let the surrounding energy fill her body with glee; she felt at home standing in water. She turned around and the three officers stood at the shore; all with their guns pointed at her. She glanced up at the moon and felt the familiar energy from before tingle through her arms and legs. She moved like practiced ease as she sent a big wave of water towards the offending officers; they shouted for her to surrender as they shot and were quickly swept away by the big wave she made. Soon she could hear more sirens approaching her, and was that a helicopter? Panic started to fill her chest as she felt the energy around her jump around in nervousness. Was she affecting it? She started moving her arms in circular motions as a sphere of water surrounded her.

"What do I do?" She asked out loud as she kept moving her arms around; they were quickly becoming tired. She closed her eyes as her arms started moving faster and in a more violent way. Tears finally poured out of her shut eyes like a waterfall as she screamed in fear.

No, no, no, no, no, no!

SHE DIDN'T WANT HER FREEDOM TO BE TAKEN AWAY

FUCK THEM!

A sudden white light blinded her through her closed eyelids like an explosion; the sound of the roaring ocean slowly started to fade away, the sirens no longer invaded her ears and the helicopter's violent wind manipulation was gone.

It was like everything just stopped. Opening her eyes she furrowed her browse in confusion before she stopped and the body of water just stopped. She looked up and frowned in confusion.

Where the fuck was she? She looked up at the cave ceiling with confusion before her eyes roamed the buildings around her; she felt a sharp pain in her side as she grabbed her stomach and looked down.

One of the bullets hit her; she pulled her hand away and gasped when she saw they were covered in blood. _Her blood_.

Breathing through her nose she shakily started to walk in need of help. "H-H-help!" She barely shouted out as her voice refused to come out. The blood was warm and the pain at her side started to get worse and worse. She fell to her knees and started crying as she tried to get back up.

"Oi, little missy, why ya crying?" A voice called out to her. Her head snapped at the voice and she felt knots starting to form once again in her stomach. Fuck, what was it with her and getting attacked by older man. Maybe he wasn't some scum?

"I-I…." she had to pause and take a breath "I need a do-docter" She pleaded, but the man only laughed. Her chest constricted a little at the laugh; he wasn't going to help her.

"Do I look like a Sina wandering bitch to ya? Doctor? I ain't gonna waste my hard earn cash for a bratty kid like ya!" He howled out with a chuckle "Ya gonna die, but not before I have a taste of ya first! Ya look so exotic"

He leered down at her before he reached a gloved hand towards her, she yelled out as her eyes widened "Get the fuck away from me!" She screeched as the pool of dirty water next to her shot out at the man like an ice bullet and impaled through his chest.

His eyes stared at her before it went glassy, blood poured from his wound and he fell down in a dead loud thump next to her.

She screeched out in horror of what she had done before she tried to crawl away.

"Oi" another darker voice caught her attention and she looked up at a young looking man; he was dressed in a simple white button up shirt with its sleeve rolled up, a black pair of pants and black boots. His dark gaze penetrated her soul and she only cried even harder; was this was going to try and rape her like the other one?

"What the fuck did you do?" he asked as he stared at the dead man next to her. She only whimpered in pain as she held out her bloodied hand to him in a silent message of help.

"Disgusting" he said as he stared at her filthy form. She let out one last cry of pain before the blood loss finally came to her and she fell unconscious.

…

**Thank you for reading and I hope this was to your fancy ;]**

**Please do leave a review, they make me happy :p**

**Also check out my other Snk story called 'Oh fuck no!' also an OC story **

**(Don't worry, my profile doesn't have a crap ton of unnecessary text that makes you scroll like there is no ending, I personally don't like that XD)**

**TILL NEXT TIME**

**LOVE YOU~~~~ **

**:D **


End file.
